A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of image enhancement.
B. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,164 shows an image enhancement technique for conversion from standard definition (xe2x80x9cSDxe2x80x9d) to high definition television (xe2x80x9cHDTVxe2x80x9d) signals.
It is an object of the invention to achieve further improvement with respect to image enhancement.
This object is achieved through a device that includes an edge detection unit, a non-linear enhancement unit for enhancing edges detected by the edge detection unit, and a linear enhancement device for enhancing non-edge areas identified by the edge detection unit.
Advantageously the linear device is a peaking unit. Also advantageously the non-linear device is an LTI unit.
Preferably the LTI unit is a sub-pixel level unit.
The device according to the invention can be used to improve SD to HDTV conversion.
Further objects and advantages will be apparent from the following.